A storage system using a plurality of high-capacity storage devices such as an HDD (Hard Disk Drive) becomes widely used recently. In the storage system, in many cases, an HDD is further mounted with a form of a disk array device on which a plurality of HDDs are mounted. In a storage system of a rack mount system, for example, a plurality of disk array devices may be mounted on one or more racks, respectively.
In the above-described storage system, since expansion of storage capacity is requested, the number of mounted HDDs increases. Therefore, there arises a problem that before or after shipping, a lot of trouble is taken for work of confirming that an HDD of correct specifications is mounted on the storage system.
On the other hand, when determining whether position information of an HDD at the time of initial setting is matched with position information of the HDD on start-up, some systems determine whether a positioning system of the HDD is correct. When comparing specific information read from an exchanged HDD with specific information previously stored in a memory, other systems further detect a connection error of the HDD.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2001-100946
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 11-085412
However, in a process of comparing specific information of previously-set HDD and specific information of actually-mounted HDD, a system only determines whether a correct HDD matched with previous setting is mounted. Accordingly, an effect of improving efficiency of work for confirming a mounting position of the HDD is small.
Further, there arises a problem that in a system including multiple electronic devices, without being limited to a storage system, a lot of trouble is taken in work for confirming a mounting position of electronic device.